


Imagine James Potter Having a Crush on you, But You're Dating Regulus Black

by neurobeing



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurobeing/pseuds/neurobeing
Summary: Reader returns from a date with Reggie, only to be met with James Potter
Relationships: James Potter/Reader, Regulus Black/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913290
Kudos: 55





	Imagine James Potter Having a Crush on you, But You're Dating Regulus Black

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @/neurobeing

It was late when you returned from Hogsmeade. You didn’t know what time it was, you were too caught up in your own bubble of joy to care. You just wrapped up a date with your boyfriend of a year, Regulus Black. 

He wanted to keep your relationship a secret out of fear of his family finding out, and you accepted that. Sometimes, you wish you could tell people about your relationship. Sometimes you wanted to answer people when they asked you why you were so happy, or why you had such a large grin on your face. 

You were so caught up in your happy bubble, you didn’t notice how quiet the Gryffindor common room was. You only noticed when something wet fell from the ceiling, landing directly on your head and soaking your torso. You let out a shriek, opening your eyes and looking at your hands to see that you were covered in green paint.

That’s when you heard the laughing. You looked up and saw many 7th year’s laughing and pointed at you, and in the center of them all was the infamous Marauders. 

You knew James Potter loved you, and he knew you hated him. And you knew that he couldn’t express his feelings, so he resorted to embarrassing you. 

Then you felt the anger, and with the anger, you felt tears. You were humiliated.

“Come on, (y/n), we’re only having a laugh! Don’t cry!” James shouted. “It’s green for your Slytherin boyfriend.” He said.

He knew, about you and Reg, and you were shocked. The smirk on his face told that he was angry about you dating a Slytherin of all people. 

As people kept laughing, you knew that he would make your life a living hell until you left Regulus to date him. 

You pushed past the laughing crowd to run up to your dormitory. 

Regulus was irrational when he was mad. You knew he would react badly when he figured out what James had done to embarrass you. 

Reg would throw him in the Black Lake, feed him to the Giant Squid. Regulus would make James’ life a living hell. You couldn’t wait to tell him.


End file.
